


Welcome to the Club

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: In the time between stories, one couple decided having a club of their own is a must, the Duo have their own notions about what a club should be and have invited their friends. I welcome you to the Hellfire bookshop Club.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 55





	Welcome to the Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.
> 
> Author Note: Lucifer has club “Lux” and Magnus has club “Pandemonium”, so I thought that Crowley should have a club as well, with a little help.
> 
> Author Note2: I really should stop seeing other TV shows… Now look what my brain came up with because of Lucifer… *Grin*
> 
> Author Note3: The Songs I mention are “He Could Be the Devil” by Paul Otten and “Somebody to Love” by Queen.

Their club was finally ready to open, and invitations had been sent to his friends and colleagues, both demons and others. He hoped to see his friends at the grand opening, and hopefully they will come with their partners as well, after all the world had shifted quite a bit from the last time he saw many of them.

Crowley knew Aziraphale for centuries, they became friends early on, and century after century they drew even closer. Saving each another too many times to count, slowly their relationship grew more and more until it became something more than just friendship.

They say that all is fair in love and war, and they came out of the war on top and together, with Adam’s help of course.

Crowley was pleased to see his angel, his beautiful angel which became his husband recently, walking around the club, adjusting the final bits to make the surroundings fit their ideas and sampling the food that was to be served during the opening to make sure it was up to their standards.

The idea of the club suiting Crawly. it was, in a way, designed to celebrate his joyful ways and trickster personality. with good food, music, and of course alcohol, with the first round on the house, just to get the party started in the right direction.

“What are you thinking, dear?” Aziraphale asked him, noticing his husband’s eyes wondering away into the distance.

“Just how happy I am, being with you, doing things we can both enjoy. I can’t believe that we actually opened a club.” Crowley replied and kissed him, they enjoyed their shared moment until a polite cough sounded behind them. They both turned around to see a well-proportioned man, wearing a tailored expensive suit and a devilish grin on his face.

“Crowley, my dear friend, am I seeing right? Is this your husband?” the man came closer to them, and then he walked closer to the man next to Crowley stared straight into his eyes and asked, “And what do you desire most?”

Aziraphale looked at the man asking the odd question as Crawly chuckled. “it won’t work on him Luci, he’s an angel”. While he said that Aziraphale answered with a gentle smile, “Crowley, and I already have him all to myself.”

“You chose well, my boy.” Said Lucifer with a happy grin.

“I know.” Crowley grinned at him.

Lucifer looked around the club, until he saw something that caught his eye, there was a white piano in the center of the room, “Now that is what I would call a delightful sight.”

Aziraphale looked at his snake eyes husband and asked, “Where did you say you know him from?”

“Hell, of course.” Crowley replied and kissed his angel again.

* * *

“… but Magnus… we need to leave early; I want to put the children to sleep…” Alec told to his husband.

“We have the night off, besides, your mother is there, and so are Jace and Clary, what could go wrong?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, I can’t believe that you just said that.” Alec replied to him and tried to relax while thinking of his and Magnus’ children. As his husband opened one of his usual portals…

“Where did you two came from? The door is closed!” Aziraphale asked the two gentlemen who were suddenly in the club.

“From the orange portal, love,” Crowley responded from behind him and then came around to greet them, as he shook their hands he asked, “How are Max and Rafael?”

“They are fine, they are such lovely kids,” Magnus replied, and then he turned toward the bar to grab drinks for himself and his husband, he handed Alec his drink and then he turned to speak to his old friend, “Is it true? You little devil, I can’t believe that you didn’t send me an invitation to your wedding.”

Crowley grinned at him.

Lucifer, noticing the pair that just popped into the club, left the piano and made his way to the quartet to make some conversation.

“Who are you?” he asked the man who was not engaged in conversation with crawly.

“I’m Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane to be exact.” Alec replied.

“So, Alexander, what do you desire the most?” Lucifer asked.

“Magnus and my beloved children.” Alec answered to the man, wondering what that was all about.

“Alexander, you never cease to amaze me.” Magnus said and planted a kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Who is this guy?” Alec asked once the kiss was broken.

“Lucifer Morningstar.” Magnus replied. “club owner, playboy, self-styled detective, king of…” at that, Lucifer stopped him mid-sentence, “now now, no need to encumber the young lad with all my accomplishments”

“Lucifer, why does this name seem so familiar? Oh… that incident with Morgenstern… I thought I will never need to remember that name again… urgh…” Alec mumbled.

“Did I miss anything?” Lucifer asked.

“Nope.” Magnus winked at him, and turned to look at his husband and said, “We came to have some fun Alexander, and the night is still young.”

“Forgive me Lucifer, you are friend of Magnus, and I’m kind of ruining the moment.” Alec apologized.

Alec faced his husband as he told him, “You are right, I’m just… it’s been awhile since I did that… fun…”

“So… since it seemed that all your important guests have arrived, what should we do next?” Lucifer asked.

“Well then, let’s get the party started.” said Crowley while snapping his fingers, and the club came to life as the doors opened and the rest of the crowd was let in. soft music started playing in the background, food and drink was served and everything ticked into place.

Lucifer placed himself back at the piano and started to sing “He Could Be the Devil”.

Looking around, Crawly noticed several faces he was expecting were absent. “Well, it’s their loss that they didn’t show up to our club” he sighed, “but I have everything I want right next to me.” He said with a grin.

“I agree.” Aziraphale said and took his husband’s hand to lead him to the dance floor as a good tune for couple’s dancing began to play.

While Alec and Magnus danced, Magnus felt a vibration in Alec’s pants and teased him, “Alexander…”

“What did I do?” Alec asked, as he knew that face Magnus made.

“You are vibrating…” Magnus said with a mischievous grin, “if you want us to find a spot just for the two of us, I can accommodate you right now.”

“Magnus, it’s my phone” Alec replied with a laugh gurgling up his throat, but then a frown appeared on his face, “why would my phone vibrate?” Alec wondered and pulled his phone from his pocket.

Reading the message his eyes flashed and his face lost his amused expression. “I’m going to kill him, by the angel.” Alec growled.

“Did someone say kill? Do you need any help?” Lucifer appeared as if by magic at Magnus’s elbow while the music kept on playing.

“No, my friend, let us handle it first, if we run into any trouble, You’re a portal away anyhow.” Magnus replied.

“I’m so going to kill him.” Alec mumbled, and started typing furiously on his phone.

“keep me updated on that then, I’m going to keep up the fun here in the meantime.” Lucifer said and went back to his piano.

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” he heard Magnus ask while he was going, but the answer was lost in the noise as the volume of the music rose suddenly.

Aziraphale and Crowley didn’t pay any attention to the conversations that were playing in the background while the music was playing and they were dancing. And then the music changed to one of Crawley favorite songs, “Somebody to Love”.

Aziraphale and Crowley were having their moment. And no one and nothing could intrude on that.


End file.
